


Wanna Dance?

by coopbastian



Series: Love is a Polaroid [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Promposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Valentine's Day, Barry isn't sure what sort of a relationship he's in with Eddie, and he becomes especially worried when Eddie hasn't asked him to prom yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on tumblr/prompted by radioactive-records on tumblr: Thallen + "Wanna dance?" Takes place after the Valentine's Day fic.

“Did Eddie ask you yet?” 

Sighing, Barry closes his locker to come face-to-face with Iris, who’s been asking the same question at least twice every day this week. She’s been quite relentless about him dating Eddie since Valentine’s Day. 

“No, he hasn’t asked me to the dance yet,” Barry tells her, swinging his bookbag over his shoulder as the both of them start walking to the cafeteria. “I don’t think he’s going to, Iris.” 

It hurts him to actually say it out loud. 

Although he’s been dating Eddie for a few weeks now, Barry isn’t exactly sure if that makes them official _boyfriends_. They’ve gone out on dates to the movies and amusement park and they kiss and hold hands at school, but still…

“Maybe he’s planning something big!” Iris says, keeping her voice at an optimistic and cheery tone. “Like, maybe a choreographed dance number or he’s filming a little skit for the school news to air.” 

The thought of Eddie possibly doing a big gesture just to ask him out to junior prom is suddenly making Barry nervous, but luckily, his best friend catches on and decides to suggest very low-key ideas instead–a picnic at the park, showing up at their house with flowers, and it makes Barry feel a little better. 

“He’ll ask you to be his date,” Iris says after lunch to reassure him. “I just know it. Keep your head up, Barry, okay? You’re dating an amazing guy and I know he really,  _really_ likes you.” 

This perks up Barry’s interest. “Oh really? Do tell.” 

Iris laughs, playfully punching his shoulder. 

* * *

On the night before the junior prom, Barry decides to ignore Eddie’s texts and calls, honestly a bit pissed off that his boyfriend–are they boyfriends, though?–hasn’t even mentioned the dance  _once_. 

He’s locked himself in his room, attempting to focus on anything that wouldn’t remind him of Eddie. He reads through his science books and attempts to get some homework done, but the constant buzzing from his phone with Eddie’s name and picture displaying on the screen is killing him. 

He lets out a frustrated sigh, deciding to give up so he could take a peak at his text messages. 

_Barry, are you okay? Please answer. –E_

_Where are you right now? –E_

_I texted Iris. I’m sorry. But I needed to know if you were okay. –E_

_You should look out your bedroom window… –E_

Barry raises his eyebrows, and just when he’s about to get up from his desk, he can faintly hear music nearby. He gets to his window, pulling back the curtains.

He sees Eddie standing below on the front yard, holding a pair of speakers that are blasting Barry’s favorite Lady Gaga song. 

It makes Barry’s heart swell in his chest. 

He slides open the window and sticks his head out. Eddie is smiling at him. 

“I didn’t know what your favorite love song was,” Eddie tells him, loud enough for Barry to hear over the song. “So I thought Gaga was the best way to go.” 

“What is this even for, Eddie?” Barry asks, trying so hard not to return the smile, but Eddie is looking way too cute. 

“The prom,” Eddie replies, turning down the music. “Barry Allen, will you go with me?” 

* * *

“Y’know, I would’ve liked it if you asked me earlier,” Barry says, shifting uncomfortably in his rental tux. 

Eddie turns to face him, giving him a soft kiss on his neck. “I guess I thought…I thought you wouldn’t like to go to these things,” he tells him, pouting a bit. 

“Well–you’re right,” Barry says slowly as they make their way to the snack table. “But I’d be more willing if I get to do these things with you.” 

Eddie smiles at him, giving him another soft kiss on the lips this time. 

The two sit together, munching on cookies and chips while they talk and watch their classmates going crazy on the dance floor. Barry is sort of glad that Eddie hasn’t dragged him to the floor yet, because he’s possibly the worst dancer ever, but there’s a small, tiny part of him that wishes he would. 

“Hey, Allen,” Eddie says, getting up from his seat when a slow song begins to play. He reaches out a hand for Barry to take. “Wanna dance?” 

Apparently he can read minds. Barry happily takes his hand and follows him to the dance floor. He places his arms around Eddie’s shoulders and Eddie has his hands on Barry’s waist. 

“I’m not a good dancer, y’know,” Barry tells him, but a grin appears on Eddie’s face. 

“You’re doing fine, Bar. We’re just swaying back and forth.” 

“Easier said than done.” 

Another slow song plays, so they close the space between them, embracing each other as they continue to slowly sway. 

And even though they’re holding one another, Barry’s heart beating hard against his chest and butterflies fluttering about in his stomach, there’s a small voice in his head pestering him about his relationship with Eddie.  _Are_ they in an relationship? Can they call each other boyfriends? 

“You okay?” Eddie’s concerned voice interrupts his racing thoughts and he lets out a sigh. 

“Wh-what are we, Eddie?” 

“…what d’you mean?” 

“I mean–well…are we, uh, exclusive? Like, are we official, or whatever? I mean, if you don’t want to be, we don’t have to. I’ll be fine with that. I just…I want to know, I guess, I–” 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend, Bar?” Eddie asks with a soft chuckle, which makes Barry stop babbling. “I shouldn’t have assumed, I mean, I’ve been calling you my boyfriend since Valentine’s Day.” 

Barry can feel his cheeks getting warm from blushing. “R-really?” 

“Guess I should practice at this communication thing, huh?” 

Instead of making a retort, though, Barry decides to kiss him, gently pressing his lips against Eddie’s–his  _boyfriend’s_ lips. 

When they break apart, they stare into each other’s eyes, smiling and blushing. 

“Should I take that as a yes?” Eddie asks.  

Rolling his eyes, Barry kisses him again. “Yes…yes, I would  _love_ to be your boyfriend, Eddie.” 


End file.
